


False Motion

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing scene/epilogue for season 2's - One False Step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF





	False Motion

After gating back from PJ2-445, the team had their physicals and then hit the  
showers.  
  
Sitting on a bench in their locker room, Daniel looked up at Jack who just  
finished dressing. "So…."  
  
Jack glanced down at his archaeologist. "So…."  
  
"Do you think they'll be okay," Daniel said thoughtfully. He was still amazed at  
the turn of events. It's a good thing they all figured out, well he and Sam that  
is, that the plant life and the sounds were related. To think they may have been  
the cause of wiping out an entire civilization just because their UAV crashed  
into one.  
  
"You mean the _plant people_?"  
  
"The wha… what?" Daniel shook his head in resignation. The man will never change  
he thought. "Leave it to you, Jack. Then again, you did call me - _plant boy_."  
He ducked his head quickly, not wanting to see the annoyance that would cross  
the older man's face at being reminded of his actions back on the planet.  
  
Jack went to join his young friend on the bench and nudged him to move aside so  
he could sit down. Concentrating on the floor, he murmured, "You know that  
wasn't…."  
  
"Yeah, I know, Jack. Matter of fact, I wanted to…."  
  
"It's okay… I know it wasn't your fault anymore than it was mine, Daniel."  
  
"Alien influence… again," Daniel sighed. "We really should start keeping score,"  
he quipped.  
  
"It's getting old really fast." Jack looked closely at his teammate. "You sure  
you're….  
  
"Fine… I'm just fine, Jack. Maybe a bit tired," Daniel finished. "Ummmm, I don't  
think of you as _condescending_ you know."  
  
"Just rude and arrogant, eh, Danny?" Jack wished they had a tape of the two of  
them when they went at each other. Probably could have won a prize with Daniel  
jumping all over the place and him being, well, himself actually. On a good day,  
he really could be _arrogant and condescending_ , no need to tell the kid that.  
  
Eyebrows climbing as high as his bangs, "no comment, Jack."  
  
Flinging a towel at Daniel's head, Jack laughed and stood up. "And I still say  
that our friendly aliens looked _bald, white & naked_, even though you said it  
was body paint."  
  
"Now that you mention it, I had a dickens of a time getting that paint off my  
face." Daniel scrubbed at an imaginary spot on his nose.  
  
"Doc Fraiser nearly took the skin off there, I see." Jack bent for a closer  
inspection and tapped the professor on the nose.  
  
"Just a bit." After he put his boots back on, Daniel shyly looked at him. "Sam  
said we could go back to visit in about a month to make sure they're all okay."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Talked to her about it after we left the infirmary." Jack smiled  
to himself. He knew it would be hard to keep Daniel, as well as Carter, from  
wanting to go back to PJ2-445.  
  
"Even Teal'c seemed fascinated with them. I'm sure he'd like to go back with  
us," the younger man added.  
  
"Hey, what about me, your team leader? I'm not just a pretty face ya know."  
  
"Stop pulling my leg, Jack. I don't believe for a minute that you want to have  
anything to do with the aliens of PJ2-445."  
  
"I liked them just fine, Danny boy." Jack grinned at his linguist. "I mean,  
what's not to like, forcryinoutloud! Nice, friendly aliens that don't talk back;  
that's definitely a new concept in my book."  
  
Looking at it from that perspective, Daniel had to agree. "Okay, it's agreed.  
Next month, when we go back, you'll be coming along."  
  
"Gotta keep my kids happy." Jack was ready to leave but waited for Daniel to  
finish dressing. As they both headed for the door, he stopped abruptly. Holding  
up a finger, Jack cocked his head and said, "we really should come up with some  
names for them, you know."  
  
Laughing, Daniel responded. "Fine, Jack. You work on the names and Sam can talk  
to the plants. Maybe this time I'll get to film them in bloom."  
  
"It's a deal, Daniel."  
  
The End


End file.
